


Love Will Shine Through a Storm

by PlatinumRaindrops



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 being adorable and a good bf //for once COUGHS, 707's Good Ol' Jokes, Anxiety, Bad Day Turns Into Good Day, F/M, Female pronouns, Fluff, I WANT TO WRITE MORE BUT COLLEGE IS KICKING ME ARSE, Knife Mention, Loneliness, POV Second Person, Panic Attack, Reader-Insert, Realistic, SLOWLY BUT SURELY I'LL UPDATE THIS EVENTUALLY, Self-Insert, Seven/707/Luciel Choi Route, Some Cursing, Thunderstorms, blood mention, god it's fluffy, hope you enjoy it anyway lmao, i hope this is enough tags??? hecc idk what im doing, yeah that's why it's teen and up sorry kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-21 21:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatinumRaindrops/pseuds/PlatinumRaindrops
Summary: You (the MC) have just experienced the worst day ever. No, seriously. It was pretty fuckin' awful. You're so strong, and so hardworking, and so amazing...and this day just totally shit on you.But, wait...someone comes to your rescue? Is it...him?!The one and only...inter-galactic traveler...?!!





	Love Will Shine Through a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is the first fic I'm (FINALLY) uploading to AO3 woW.. ... . . I wrote it for a good friend of mine back in January (2017) and she really liked it (aaaaaAAA/////) so I asked if I could share it with the world and she was like _YA!!!_ So, ahem, here we are. I hope this cheers you up if you're having—or had—a bad day! Comments are totally appreciated. ♥ I also recommend downloading the InteractiveFics extension for Chrome if you want to read this with your name/nickname inputted!
> 
> P.S. [This](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ToljBxjoC3E) is one of the songs I listened to while editing and I think it fits kinda well, actually! c:

_When will it stop? I-I need to stop shaking, I need to get ahold of myself, I need to calm down—calm down, calm down, calm down!!_

Yeah, it was another one of those days where nothing seemed to be going the way it should.

First off, you'd had a horribly graphic nightmare—visions of your entire family dying. No one was left alive, no animals were left alive, not even the greenery of the world...you were all alone in a dark, literally lifeless hell. You'd woken up in a cold sweat, hair plastered to your neck and forehead, breathing heavily. That was at four a.m. You couldn't even fall back asleep. Just when you'd begun to relax, your alarm had rung throughout the still air at nine a.m. sharp. _Time for work._

You'd dragged yourself out of bed, half in a rage, and showered. After getting dressed (which took way too long because you kept buttoning your blouse up incorrectly and your skirt was getting too small to be zipped up with ease), you realized you'd have to go without breakfast because you'd be late. _Fine. My appetite is shit right now, anyway._

Work was dull as per usual, except for the ten exact times that you fucked something up because your mind kept dwelling on that nightmare you'd had the night before. You were honestly surprised that you weren't fired after a day like that. You were simply given a warning and sent home with extra office assignments. (Your coworkers seemed to realize that you were having an off day, so they tried to sympathize from afar and be _extra_ nice when around you, so it wasn't _all_ that bad, you supposed.)

That's what you'd thought. And then a biker zoomed by, too close to the sidewalk, and he grazed you, knocking you down and leaving you with nasty scrapes across your arm and leg, dirt sprayed over your work uniform. It had started raining just before you'd left work, too. _And_ , guess what? You'd forgotten your damn umbrella.

When you'd finally made it home, you flopped onto the couch and fell asleep, completely beaten down by the treacherous day.

You’d woken up around eight p.m., and realized you hadn't checked your phone all day because you'd been under so much stress. Switching it on, you’d waited for the gentle _pings_ that notified you whenever you received emails and messages. Walking into the kitchen to grab yourself a water bottle, you’d scrunched your eyebrows in disbelief as you heard your phone's message notifications keep going off, one after the other. You’d quickly returned to the couch and kicked your feet up, grabbing your phone and looking at the screen. You’d smiled for the first time that day. They were all from Saeyoung.

 

_**Today, 9:47 AM** _

_hello, hello!!! seven-oh-seven, at your service!!!_

_lolololol if only i could be your personal butler._

_I'd wake you up in the morning, prepare a ~LOVELY~ meal featuring the one-and-only, scrumptious, DELICIOUS Honey Buddha Chips—with a glass of Ph.D Pepper, of course!—aaaand, because his master is always so cute, this butler would give her a KISS~~~_

_oh, on the cheek of course lolololololol_

_though, i mean, you'd be my MASTER...so you could always ask me for more, i guess..._

_..._

_....._

_Down to business!! I've been praying for you all night that you have a super fantastic flanshmastic spanfastic day at work!! Hopefully you see these messages before you have to hurry in there today._

_Remember,_

_this hacker's heart is always open for you to infect with your special love virus, my sweetie~_

_^^;;;;_

_i'm sounding more and more like Zen by the day;;;;; i...sHOULD EAT SOME MORE HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS AND RESTORE MYSELF TO COMPLETE 707 MODE!!_

_i'm off!! I fare thee well~~~_

_**3:12 PM** _

_MC!! Earth to MC!!_

_707 calling MC!!_

_ahhhhh, i suppose you're busy~ don't work TOO hard! that's my job lololololol_

_i_

_love_

_yew_

_my kitten~_

_WHICH!!! REMINDS ME_

_ELLY!!!!!!!!!!_

_i'm gonna go bother jumin fufufufu here i GO~~~_

_**6:59 PM** _

_< 707 sent you a picture.> _

_LOOK AT THIS!! BEAUTIFUL!! CREATURE!!!_

_her name is Cassie~ LOOK AT HER CALICO COAT!!!!_

_MC can we adopt her???? pleeeeeease pretty pretty please??????_

_please get back to me soon, T—T my honey buddha baby TTATT_

 

You couldn't help but chuckle. _Silly boyfriend._ But you loved him with all your heart.

You’d decided to wait to reply, going straight to the shower since you hadn't changed your clothes at all and were pretty sure you smelled like a wet hound. While you were in the bathroom, however, your mind had begun wandering again.

 

_Work._

_Nightmare._

_Cat to adopt, Seven to please._

_Work._

_So much work I have to do._

_It's...NINE P.M.?!_

_Ouch, my arm and leg still hurt._

_Damn biker._

_Who, in their right mind, would bike in the rain...?_

_Whatever._

_Oh, dear God..._

_I need to clean up, I need to get work done._

_I need to do so much._

_I'm not going to get any sleep again tonight..._

_I shouldn't have taken that nap, I shouldn't have..._

_Wait._

_Maybe I can call in sick...?_

_NO!_

_That's the coward's way out, I don't want to lie._

_I need to keep this job, even if I...honestly...hate it._

_Ugh._

_Work._

_WORK._

_WORK!_

_Seven...Saeyoung...I want to see him._

You’d eventually climbed out of the shower and wrapped more towels than needed around your body. (It was winter and your apartment never seemed to be warm enough.)

Suddenly, you’d heard a _boom_ , a clap of thunder; the building shook, and all the lighting flickered out. Your heart had started racing, and you were beginning to sweat, unused to this sort of situation. _(At least I'm warm, now... Oh, shut up, brain.)_

You’d tried to feel your way to the kitchen, where you’d had a flashlight stowed away in a drawer. (Unfortunately, your phone was an ancient model—possibly on par with the Dead Sea Scrolls—so no, it didn't have a built-in flashlight.) Finally, though, you’d found the drawer, basing its location off of what you could barely see with the periodic flashes of lightning that shone through the huge window in the living room beside the kitchen. You’d opened the drawer and felt around carefully, when there was another sudden _BOOM_.

"OW!" Your arm and body had jerked involuntarily at the sound, and you’d slid your hand across the edge of a knife. Another roll of thunder followed soon after, and you’d felt your heartbeat picking up again, beads of sweat condensing on your forehead.

You hated this. You absolutely _hated_ this day. Nothing was fucking going right.

You’d stumbled over to the sink, trying to keep yourself from vomiting every time lightning flashed and you could see blood seeping easily through your awful wound. Flipping on the cold water, you’d shoved your injured hand under the stream, grimacing as the initial sting pulsed throughout your body. You hadn't realized you were crying until you’d rubbed your face with your other hand and mopped up a salty mess in the process.

After allowing some time for the blood to clot, you’d shut off the supply of water and quickly wrapped an old (but clean, of course) dish rag around your gnarly cut. It still burned. And you were still crying, trembling with pain and fear and guilt of the day all at once.

 

_When will it stop? I-I need to stop shaking, I need to get ahold of myself, I need to calm down—calm down, calm down, calm down!!_

 

Just then, you noticed a bright, solid light shine up onto the ceiling of the living room. Brow furrowing, eyes squinting as you tried to see from that distance, you crept over to the couch and realized you'd left your phone on the coffee table. And someone was calling you.

**_707_ **

Those three numbers kept blurring and moving before you as tears continued to pool in your eyes and you tried to focus despite your anxiety. You were in the worst possible state right now. Should you really answer? You knew your tone would worry him.

...Hell, he didn't seem to worry all that much about you, anyway—definitely less than the other RFA members like Zen and Yoosung, and they weren't even your significant other!

_...Ugh, I should stop mentally fighting over this. Well... Should I pick up or not?_

You found yourself slowly reaching for your phone. Just as your index finger was about to tap and slide across the "Accept Call" icon, an alert showed up that said you'd missed his call. A part of you was relieved, but another part of you was still crying out in pain and sadness and desperately wanted to hear his voice.

As if he'd read your mind, the screen changed again, showing that he was calling a second time. Now, there was no hesitation; you grabbed your phone with your uninjured hand and accepted the call, bringing the receiver up close to your ear. And you waited.

"MC!!"

Hearing him simply call your name filled you with such a newfound joy that fresh tears began to spill down your cheeks. You could hardly hold back the tremors in your voice as you replied. "S-Seven!"

"I noticed you read my messages but didn't reply. I mean, I figured you were busy all day, of course, so that's okay! But...it sounds like a lot more is going on? Are you okay?"

You sniffled, trying to wipe your nose and clear your throat. "Yeah, um... I'm good. I..." Then the events of that day spun through your mind in a flash, and you were sobbing uncontrollably once again.

"MC! Honey, what's wrong?" Your chest tightened at hearing the genuine worry in his voice. "Please, tell me."

You took in a deep, staggered breath, and tried to continue. "I-I, today was a-absolutely horrible, Seven, Saeyoung— First there was this nightmare and th-then— Work was complete shit a-and I got sideswiped by some biker, now I'm home but the storm is...well, I mean I'm sure you can s-see it, it's awful— The lights in my apartment went out and when I tried to f-find a flashlight, I cut myself really badly and—"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Seven interrupted. You were shocked into silence; he'd never yelled like this before. "MC, okay, um, you wrapped the cut up, right? Where are you in your apartment, exactly? Are you in a safe position? Keep your body level, okay?"

You tried to chuckle and calmly answer his barrage of questions, but your voice and body were still shaking.

"MC, i-is it all right if I come over? Sorry, I trust your word and everything I just— I want to make sure you're really okay."

In spite of your current breakdown, your heart swelled with loving warmth as you processed his verbal concern. He was almost always puns and laughter and silliness, but now he seemed like a completely different person... Not a _better_ person, but...you loved that you could listen to a new side of him. You hesitated, and then mumbled just loudly enough for him to hear you, "...Yes."

You could hear rustling in the background, as if he were already walking around and getting ready to head over. "Great! Um, I'll be over there as soon as possible— Stay right where you are and I'll be there to help you, okay? Oh, I could also keep you on the line, if that might be best?"

"N-no, it's fine. Th...thank you, Saeyoung."

You could hear the smile over all the tension in his voice. "Of course, my digital princess 606." He chuckled nervously. "I'll be there in a bit!"

Sniffles and all, you felt your face flush in embarrassment and happiness. "You have a key, right?"

A jingling could be heard in the background. "Yep! I'll see you soon, my lady."

Ending the call, you looked down at yourself and realized you were still clad in bath towels. You froze, debating what you should do. A new anxiety rippled throughout your body. Groaning in frustration, you ran your unwrapped palm over your face. An idea came to mind. No longer giving a real damn, you swung your arm across the back of the sofa and collected the large, fleece blanket (your favorite one because it was given to you by your boyfriend and had beautiful galaxies printed all over it), wrapping that around your entire body and curling into a ball. You were still shaking and tears were cascading, but there was a flower of hope and relief blooming in your chest at knowing Saeyoung would soon be by your side.

You sat in silence, listening to the sounds of the storm—the pitter-patter of diagonal rain splashing against the windows, thunder still crashing through the sky and vibrating the building. Your physical pains were hardly existent as you lulled yourself into a numb state, your mind dully recollecting the stresses of the day and relishing the softness of the blanket.

 

Hardly ten minutes after the call, you heard a series of knocks on your front door, all made to the beat of 구요미송. _What a nerd. What a freakin’ nerd_ , you thought, smiling one-sidedly and forcing a puff of air out of your nose. After he unlocked the door, you could hear Saeyoung step inside, taking his shoes off near the doorway.

"MC!"

You saw a beam of light break through the darkness of the entry hallway into the living room, and you shouted in reply. "I'm in here, Saeyoung!"

His steps came closer, and soon you could see his figure step out of the hallway. He had a small flashlight in hand, with what looked and sounded like a plastic bag in the other. You greeted him again, and his head turned in your direction. You swore—even though you were half-blind from the sudden beam of light in that moment—that you could see his smile as clear as a summer day, shining as bright as the sun.

"Honey..." Saeyoung remarked endearingly, hurrying over to your side. He dropped the bag and flashlight on the rug below, wrapping you up in his arms. You closed your eyes, taking in his scent (a mix of salt and sugar—Honey Buddha chips—and rain) as well as his warmth. It was as if he'd cast a spell on you— _"Galactic Magician 707!"_ you could almost hear him say. Your nerves instantly began to calm, and your heart swelled with joy. His strawberry hair fluttered against your cheek as he nuzzled into the crook of your neck, sighing happily. "I missed you," he whispered, his voice sending a different kind of shiver down your spine.

"Mm-hm...I missed you, too," you murmured, gently kissing the side of his forehead. He leaned into your touch, a giggle escaping his throat.

You both finally pulled away from one another, and he rubbed circles into your back as he bent over to pick up the bag he'd brought. He set the flashlight on the end of its stick, the light pooling across the ceiling and casting a cool glow over the room. "You feeling at least a little less anxious?"

You nodded. "A lot better, yeah."

"Good. Let's take a look at that hand, shall we?"

After he cleaned your wound and sewed it up temporarily, with a hint of amusement in his voice, he asked, "While the doctor is in, do you have any other wounds you'd like me to examine?"

You hesitated. "Well...there are the scrapes from the biker hitting me earlier today, but..."

His expression went slack. Serious. "Where?"

"My other arm and leg..." You whipped a palm up to stop him when he reached forward, about to ease your blanket away from your body. A blush crept up your neck. "I...only have a towel on... The lights went out while I was in the shower, so..."

Saeyoung remained still, and then he smiled gently. "I just want to see if any of them need extra attention. You can keep your blanket wrapped around you. Trust me."

Tentatively, you stretched out your limbs, allowing him to tend to your other scrapes and cuts. You couldn't help but stare at him and his skilled handiwork, admiring and enjoying how softly he was caring for you.

After sticking on the last space-patterned Ban-Dayd with an exaggerated flourish, the redhead raised his eyebrows, as if he'd remembered something. "Oh, I can go grab you a pair of pj's from your room, if you'd like...?"

You jumped a little, having been broken out of your spell, but . "That'd be great. Thank you."

He leaned in to peck your cheek. "Of course, princess." He removed his raincoat, revealing his usual black-and-yellow jacket. He took this off too, but to your surprise, he set it over your blanketed shoulders. "I'll be right back."

The flashlight's glow and Saeyoung's warmth faded from your side, so you tugged the arms of his jacket around your figure. You tucked your head towards your chest like a bird, and took a deep breath. Laundry soap, honey-buddha chips, and a trace of his musk wafted past your nostrils. You closed your eyes again, and it felt as if his essence had surrounded you, hugging you from behind...keeping you safe.

When your eyelids fluttered open, you realized his arms _really_ _were_ around you; he'd reached over from behind the sofa, pulling you into a partial embrace.

 _He's never been this gentle,_ you realized. This warm, this soft...this loving. Almost always all laughs, or mysterious and secretive...but never this open to affection. You felt your heartbeat quicken. Getting high off these feelings that made you feel whole again was all you desired in this moment. Just having him be here with you made the cup of your soul overflow with happiness, and you could no longer imagine a life without this man...this beautiful, considerate, silly, adorable man.

You brought a hand up to his arm, patting it softly. He kissed the top of your head, and then he unwrapped his arms, holding a set of folded clothes in front of you.

"I'll go make you some coffee to perk you up, so feel free to get dressed here, okay?"

"Okay," you whispered. "Could you use the regular roast flavor, w—"

"With a splash of milk and three cubes of sugar?" He clicked his tongue and snapped his fingers, making finger guns at you. "I gotchu', hon."

You couldn't help but laugh. "I love you, Saeyoung."

He froze in his tracks, stammering slightly. "O-oh, uh— I love you, too!"

You smirked. He obviously still wasn't used to being offered verbal affection so spontaneously, but that was okay. You thought his shyness made him a hundred times cuter than he already was.

Slipping into your pj's while staying wrapped underneath the blanket and his jacket, you could hear him shuffling about your kitchen, humming.

Despite how unconventional the current situation seemed, with your apartment being almost entirely dark, a storm raging just outside your window, you winding yourself down from the peak of your breakdown, and your boyfriend alone with you in the same building, you felt much more calm and safe with his presence nearby. He was on his best behavior, as well, and you deeply appreciated that.

...Well, that went without saying; if he wasn't, then you'd kick his ass out of the building no matter what condition you were in. You trusted and loved him, but you had a spine, too. You chuckled to yourself, thinking about that scenario.

"You must be feeling better, if you're just sitting here laughing without me," Saeyoung jived, interrupting your thoughts.

"Hehe... Don't worry about it."

He playfully cocked an eyebrow, exhaling sharply. "All righty, then. I hope it wasn't anything dirty." A pause. He leaned in. "...If it was, I wouldn't mind knowing. Just sayin'."

You pushed his shoulder gently with your fist, imitating a punch. "Perv." His lips curled into a pout, and he shook his head aggressively.

"I'm not," he whined. "I got you coffee, so be nice to me." His pout turned into smirk. "Gee, that kinda rhymed."

You rolled your eyes and groaned. You secretly loved his stupid jokes, though you'd probably never admit it aloud.

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Take this. I even added a little something to it." He held out a mug towards you; steam rolled from its surface up into the air. "Be careful, though, it's hot."

Blowing gently at the dark liquid, you tried to cool it down enough so you could take a sip. The taste of it was rich, but the milk and sugar (and was that a bit of honey?) helped to tame it, as you'd once figured out. It was delicious. You could feel its warmth spread throughout your tummy.

"Mm...!" You grinned. "It's perfect. Thank you."

Saeyoung's chest seemed to puff up with pride. "Only the best for my lady, of course."

You rested your head on his shoulder, watching him drink from his own cup out of your peripheral vision. His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed, and something about seeing that was both hypnotizing and...kind of sexy.

Just as you'd thought that, he turned his head and tried to peer down at you. "What's up?"

You quickly sipped down more of your coffee, shaking yourself out of your silly stupor. "Nothin'."

With a free hand, he tilted your face towards his, and you were forced to meet his bespectacled gaze. His eyes were cool, a soft yet shiny amber in the flashlight's gentle glare. You loved his eyes... They were beautiful.

His face came closer, until he was resting his forehead against yours. "You're so mysterious, sometimes... I wonder what goes on in that wonderful and intelligent mind of yours. Though, I suppose I deserve to be mystified by you, since I probably mystified you for so long back during the whole Mint Eye mess."

His lips hovered over your ear. "Remember, though... You can trust me." You shivered slightly at hearing his voice turn baritone, and your heart leaped out of reflex as he pressed a kiss to your temple. You felt as if your body had turned to pudding, like you were melting. _Damn, the effect just one of his simple kisses can have on me..._ You needed payback.

First, you took both of your mugs and set them down on the coffee table, enjoying the look of confusion that spread across his face. Then, yanking his glasses off, you went straight in for the kill, capturing his lips with your own. His eyes went wide, and you laughed into the kiss, closing your eyes and leaning into him. The vibrations of his own chuckle made your face warm, and you felt him lean into you, as well, breathing deeply through his nose.

For hours, it seemed, the two of you shared saccharine kisses, slowly wrapping your arms around one another and carding your fingers through each other's hair.

_He's...perfect._

 

When you finally separated for air, you both took one look at each other and your mutual shyness set off a series of giggles. You were the cutest fuckin’ couple ever. Oops, go away, narrator.

You both returned to your previous resting position, with your head on his shoulder and his arm wrapped around yours. You sat in blissful silence, listening to the rain. The heart of the storm seemed to have dissipated or blown miles away—you could no longer hear rolling thunder and there were no flashes of lightning.

It was just you, Saeyoung, and the melodic rain.

 

Just as you were about to fade into sleep, his deep voice roused you. "MC..."

"Hm?" you mumbled, staying still.

"You feeling okay?"

You smiled. Who knew you'd someday consider him such a worrywart? "I'm feeling perfect."

His shoulder seemed to relax even more beneath your weight once he heard your reply. "Thank God."

You clutched his arm, interlacing your fingers with his own. "Thank you. Today was probably the worst day I've had in, what, years... But you coming to visit made it end up being one of the best days I've ever had."

He cooed. "Aw, princess..." You felt him kiss your hair, and your body experienced a surge of warmth once again. "While I admit that I came over of my own accord, I'm glad you allowed me to help you. I feel so much better, as well, knowing for sure that you're safe and comfortable." He began to stroke your hair with his free hand. "Do you want to go to bed now? Or..." He nudged your side. "We could watch that new Diznii movie, Pele'a, together. I brought my laptop, fully charged."

Instantly, a feeling of dread seemed to weigh down your entire abdomen—you'd just remembered all the work you were given by your boss. "S-Saeyoung, I...still have a lot of work I need to do for the office..." You could feel tears start to pool in your eyes again. _Goddammit_.

He noticed your mood quickly change and hugged you close, gently shushing you. "Listen...I'll call in for you tomorrow, okay? They know me. I'll tell them you're sick."

You whined, "B-but they'll think I'm irresponsible and I'll lose my job and—"

Saeyoung lay his index finger over your lips. "MC, they won't think you're irresponsible. You're the hardest worker I know, even more than myself, and that says a lot about how diligent you are. Listen, I'm sure they noticed you were feeling ill to a degree in the office, today. They'll gladly give you another chance. They're lucky to have you as an employee."

You tried to force away your smile, but you couldn't. "Well...all right."

A corner of his lips curled into another lopsided smile. "Goody. Besides, you really did go through a lot today, you need a break."

You nodded, newfound joy sending positive vibes through your thoughts. "Yeah." You were silent for a moment. "Would you be willing to spend this break with me, then...?"

His face began to flush. He must've just realized what he'd implied before, with the whole _I’ll call in for you tomorrow_ thing. Then he laughed off his nervousness. "Yes. I'd love to. You're my princess, my _honey_ ...! I never get to spend enough time with you." He wrapped his entire body around yours, clinging to you like a monkey. The sudden contact actually tickled you, and you laughed, pouting playfully for him to get off. He stubbornly refused, holding you tighter.

_What a nerd. Who knew I'd fall for such a man-child._

He remained still, chuckling with mirth into your collar.

You broke free, initiating a tickle fight.

_Oh, well. I'll love you forever, anyway._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, again! Thank you so much for reading. ♥♥♥ I've been thinking (for...a very long time //shot) about adding a sequel or multiple chapters to this? Maybe having some of it be.........smut? .////. iDK THO.... Maybe let me know if you guys would be interested? Alrighty, over and out~
> 
> P.S.S. 구요미송 is the Korean title for the song ["Gwiyomi,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bzogu21DcvA) which is really cutesy and silly and something I just imagined Seven would totally love, so...yeah. hehe;;;


End file.
